its victory, darling
by bluegames
Summary: And suddenly, Victoire didn't feel so victorious anymore. Victoire/Teddy/Dominque. /freeverse\


you're _Victoire_, practically V_I_C_T_O_R_Y personified.

You _shined_

**((glistened**_**glowed**_**shimmered**_**glittered**_**sparkled))**

but somehow your _little_** ((tinysmallbaby)) **sister

O

U

T

S

H

I

N

E

D

you.

**[[how does V_I_C_T_O_R_Y **_**lose**_**?]]**

you never thought that redheaded (**fiery**.**fierce**.**blistering**) _dominque_ would beat you at anything.

you are the E*L*D*E*S*T

you are the P*R*E*T*T*I*E*S*T

so **how the hell **did this h/a/p/p/e/n?

* * *

Yes, you b|r|o|k|e hearts,

and your never took those _poorsadmiserable boys'_ t`e`a`r`s` seriously.

But now that you're the one b|r|o|k|e|n, you realize that, to him, you're just a _poorsadmiserable girl._

And, for some reason, that _hurts_

because you always thought you were

MORE

THAN

THAT

* * *

appartently, you're **not**

at least, not to h-i-m

and you just want to curl up and _crycrycry_ because she's your **sister** and he was your **boyfriend** and _ohmygodhowcouldshedothis_.

* * *

It may be _**shallow**_

(vain_selfish_conceited)

to think this, but _dominque_ was never supposed to

**glisten **& **glimmer** & _**shine**_ like you did,

she was always going to be 2nd to

you

(the _princess)_

and your Teddy

_(the prince)_

Then the _prince _fell in love with the _pauper_ and everything else was shot straight to hell.

* * *

one minute it was

[I love you sososo much]

and the next

[I'm sososo sorry]

**((i fell in love with your **_**sister**_**))**

* * *

You never really

L/O/V/E/D a boy before you met Teddy.

And how was _dominque_ supposed to know that for once in your life, you actually

**C**

**A**

**R**

**E**

**D**

**?**

So even though in your mind you call her .nasty things,

**((slut**_**traitor**_**whore))**

you can't really H/A/T/E her, even though you reallyreallyreally want to.

she is your _sister_, bound to you by **blood**,

but right now, it sure doesn't feel like it.

* * *

They were _fine_ before she came,

_just-fucking-perfect_

it was

Teddy&Victoire

Victoire&Teddy

never 1one1 without the other.

**(the golden girl and the bright boy)**

**((they were u.n.s.t.o.p.p.a.b.l.e))**

* * *

Everything was going so _good_

you wanted him to meet your sisters&cousins&aunts&uncles

That's how he met her- _dominque_

* * *

She came with her goldgold waves and blueblue eyes

and lifted her redred lips into

that s.a.r.c.a.s.t.i.c & m.y.s.t.e.r.i.o.u.s smile.

And the _prince_ fell

DOWN

D

O

W

N

DOWN.

**[you wonder if he's always wanted her]**

**[were you just a toy?]**

* * *

You're **miserable** and** scarred** and** hurt** and** betrayed**

but you slowly pull yourself back upupup

and piece together your ;h;e;a;r;t;

because you're

_victoirefuckingweasley_

and you

Do

Not

Give

Up

* * *

When you see them together, you realize

_[it's no longer Victoire&Teddy and Teddy&Victoire]_

_**Dominque&Teddy**_

_((doesn't just have a ring to it?))_

is the new **u.n.s.t.o.p.p.a.b.l.e **force

* * *

Life goes on,

you b|r|e|a|k more ;h;e;a;r;t;s;

and now you've got a

**reputation**

but the boys keep coming,

so you keep going through them like clothes.

* * *

You haven't talked to your "_sister_"

[**you don't even know what that word means anymore**]

in months and even though she and Teddy b|r|o|k|e you beyond repair,

you still

L

O

V

E

her.

because she's your sister and no matter how hard you wish, you can't change that.

* * *

One night, in late January,

_dominque_

**((.supernova.**_**strong**_**))**

knocks on your door,

and even though your brain is screaming

_NONONONONO_

your_ heart_ misses her and aches and wants to know_ why_?

...

You let her in.

* * *

Fiery, fierce, blistering, impossible, supernova, strong _dominque_

doesn't look so

S_T_R_O_N_G

anymore.

In fact, she looks b|r|o|k|e|n

Just like _you_.

Then it **HITS **you, right between the eyes

* * *

She and Teddy are _done_

**over**

**ended**

**finished**

_**done**_

but you don't feel h*a*p*p*y like you always thought you would.

There's a tightness in your throat and a burning in your heart

and you realize your _**ANGRY**_

because you know what exactly happened.

* * *

**Teddy**

(your _prince_, her _knight-in-shining-armor_)

**Left**

(gone, before even saying a complete goodbye)

**Her**

(your fiery, beautiful, _supernova_ sister)

**For another Weasley girl**

(molly, rose, lily luna, roxanne, lucy)

* * *

And Victoire doesn't feel

V_I_C_T_O_R_I_O_U_S

at all.


End file.
